


Weakness

by orphan_account



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, I'm dying, an au where they stayed in the world of chapter 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They stopped there, in the world of echoes. They were weak, and he was not ready to lose Edea once again.





	Weakness

"Dinner was wonderful, mother." Edea said.

 

"I'm glad to hear that," Mahzer replied. If it were anyone else, they wouldn't notice much of a change in her tone, but Ringabel could tell she was elated. "There's plenty of seconds to go around, just give me the word!"

 

Braev nodded as he spooned more beef into his plate. Then proceeded to season it with sugar. Ringabel was always amazed at how similar the father daughter pair's tastes were. "Eat up, Edea, it's not often your mother goes out of her way to cook so much." 

 

"Ah, thank you, but I'm... not quite hungry." Edea pushed the plate a little closer to the center of the table. Ringabel stood wordlessly, making a move to bring her plate to the kitchen, along with his own. Mahzer, however, had more practice, and swooped in, deftly grabbing the mostly empty plates with one hand. 

 

"No need, Alternis, I'll handle the dishes." She said, winking at him. He returned her smile with his own small one, and sat back down. This brought back memories, and he could tell Edea was reminiscing too. And of course, he could tell she was also just as troubled as he was.

 

After Mahzer left the room, Braev checked for her presence, then leaned in from across the table. "You two did not eat much." Braev said lowly. "Even for your bird appetite, Alternis. Are you not feeling well?"

 

Ringabel winced. Caught.

 

"Just a little under the weather." He answered easily. 

 

Braev raised his eyebrows.

 

Ringabel smiled at him. It wasn't a lie.

 

"You... smile much more than you used to." He remarked, fork in hand. 

 

Ringabel's smile turned bitter. "Yes. A lot has happened."

 

Edea stayed quiet, and he could tell she was deeply in thought. For her, he had to cover the situation, despite how awkward it was.

 

Mahzer came back, bringing a bundle of small sweets with her. "It's time for dessert!" She sang.

 

White chocolate pecan ganache tarts, cherry marzipan macarons, strawberry ten layered angel cake, Mahzer really went all out to collect Edea's favourites.

 

And yet, Edea didn't look happy at all.

 

"Ah, I'm... really not hungry." Edea said.

 

Mahzer took a seat next to her. "Are you sure?" She asked, her tone laced with worry. 

 

Edea stared at the plate for a little longer, and after what looked like a long, drawn out battle with herself, reached out for a small tart. "I guess I'll take one. Thank you mother."

 

Mahzer smiled in relief. They idly chatted for a bit more, and as Edea finished the tart, Ringabel stood up and bowed.

 

"Thank you for the lovely dinner, Miss Mahzer. I'm rather full, so if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go around the town to walk it off."

 

He cast Edea a look, and Edea caught on immediately.

 

"M-Me too! I have to make sure he isn't up to anything stupid!" She said hastily, and immediately noticed her slip up.

 

Luckily, Mahzer didn't catch on. "Isn't it the other way around, Edea?" Mahzer giggled. "Anyways, run along~" 

 

And with that, they were off. Ringabel's armour clacked familiarly along the tiled floors of the Eternian command. The armour was a nostalgic weight, yet he had gone so long without it that he was no longer used to it.

 

"Thanks." She said, breathlessly. 

 

"No problem." He replied, smiling at her. She looked away.

 

"You sure are acting all mature and such." She sulked. 

 

"Am I?" He asked. "What a pity, there were no girls to witness it."

 

She swung at him, and he dodged. "Excuse me? I was right there!"

 

He laughed softly. They continued to walk quietly, before reaching the large doors that guarded the castle so well.

 

He pushed, and as they stepped into the fresh, cold air, Ringabel spoke. "What's bothering you?"

 

Edea stopped on her tracks, and looked down. Ringabel waited patiently. 

 

"It's just..." Edea grasped at her skirt. The wind blew gently, ever so slightly ruffling her hair pin. "I... feel dirty. Like I don't belong. Like I took someone's spot."

 

Ringabel sighed, and looked up. "You're not alone."

"You know, those cakes." Edea started. Her eyes glistened with glimmery tears, threatening to frost over in the cold harsh winds of Eternia. "My favourite is _chocolate_ ten layered angel cake." Ah. "Those weren't for me, Ringabel. It was for their Edea." 

 

Edea sniffled, roughly swiping at her face with the back of her hand. "I felt so guilty, eating any of that. None of this is meant for me. I feel like I stole that tart from her."

 

Ringabel weighed his words, and spoke. "She's dead."

 

He took a few steps closer so that he was standing next to her, and looked towards the sky. The inumerous stars shined brightly, and he wondered just how vast the universe was, with so many parallel worlds. "She's gone, and without you, the Mahzer and Braev in this world would've fallen into despair. You are helping them." 

 

"What about you?" She asked, through sniffles.

 

"I will be here, for you. Whatever decision you make." He said.

 

"What about your Edea?"

 

"She's... gone." He smiled sadly. "I failed to protect her. And I will not fail again." With a single movement, he swept her to his chest, leaning in and burying his face in her hair. She was warm.

 

If the armour was uncomfortable, she didn't voice it. 

 

"We were weak, so we had to stop here." And truthfully, he was the weakest. He was so scared of losing her again. So scared. "So I hope Agnes' and Tiz's journey goes well without us."

 

Wordlessly, she nodded into his armour, face hidden with her gently flowing hair.

 

"The Edea I grew up with liked peach ten layered cake." He whispered. He felt as if his voice would crack and shatter if he spoke any louder. "And my Edea now, loves chocolate ten layered cake."

 

"Ringabel..." Edea said softly. "No, Alternis."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Which will you be from now on? Is the Ringabel I know going to disappear?" She asked, worry seeping through her tone.

 

He laughed softly into her hair. "I am both, and either. I will be whatever you want."

 

The cold air was a fresh reminder of the hardships they had gone through, the pain they had endured. It was time for rest.

 

"I will be whichever you need in the moment."

 

And if this made him weak, he would gladly be the weakest there was.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole time I was playing Yulyana's sidequest I could not help but wonder, what if... Their reality was a hard one to face, and it was an easy escape. T^T so this happened. I'm not a great writer but I hope this got my feelings through well! I love Ringabel and Edea so much sjfkahdkaj


End file.
